1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label picking up device for supplying labels piece by piece to a given sewing machine.
2. Description and Problems of the Related Art
There is known a conventional label picking up device of this kind employing a vacuum suction method, according to which labels accommodated in a pile in a label case is drawn by a vacuum suction unit piece by piece for supplying the same to a given portion in a sewing machine. The labels bearing thereon, for example, the registered trademark of a manufacture to be sewn on clothes have various kinds of size, weight, material etc.
Such a conventional label picking up device, however, is constructed such that the uppermost label is drawn by a vacuum suction unit for transference while the second and later labels thereunder are separated from the sucked uppermost label only by gravity, which has a technical drawback that it is difficult to peel off the labels piece by piece by drawing the same by the vacuum suction unit stably and consequently an suction error is liable to occur since the labels are different in air permeability etc. according to size, weight, material etc. thereof.
Although the uppermost label alone should be drawn by suction from the labels piled in the label case, in practice it is difficult to supply the labels piece by piece to a given position in the sewing machine in a given posture with certainty since the second or later labels are drawn by suction together with the first one, no label is drawn, or the second label is displaced from the original position when the first one is drawn by suction due to adhesion therebetween.